


Fallacious Perpetration

by Elyxer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Michael Novotny Bashing, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyxer/pseuds/Elyxer
Summary: Set post season five, Brian and Justin meet completely by accident, or do they? Someone wants revenge against Brian and is using Justin to get it.





	1. Chapter 1:  Not What it Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This was written for my beta emily. It's a short one and I'll have it all posted in a few days. I hope you like it.

 

  


* * *

Forward: The Story Behind The Story

Well, I felt it was necessary to write this separately, because I knew it would be too long and involved for the Author's Note. I wanted to make sure that I didn't forget anyone and to share some of the humorous things that happened along the way.

I wanted to do something for my beta, Emily. I mean she's beyond terrific and puts up with all my crap on a daily basis. I can honestly say that she deserves equal credit for all of my stories. She offers support, gives ideas, acts as a sounding board, listens to all my complaints, keeps me on track, encourages my creativity, and simply makes the experience of writing stories an easy task as well as an enjoyable one. She goes far and above the normal duties expected of any beta, and she does it without complaint. Don't get me wrong, she has no problems smacking me upside the head when I go off on a tangent, but hey, I'm an extremely difficult person to work with, so it's not her fault.

Anyway, I wanted to write her a story that she would hopefully enjoy. I asked her what kind of story she'd like to read, and her response to me was that she'd enjoy an aggressive Justin. I attempted to take everything I know about her, and use it to create a story that would appeal to her. I hope that I was able to accomplish her vision.

So, one night while I was chatting with my online internet pseudo-hubby Cookie, I told him what I wanted to do and the ideas I'd come up with. We had a conference with a couple of our other online friends, Nicky and Bine, and started discussing this matter. After explaining the story line, I asked for ideas about a possible title for the fic. I was thinking Fallacious Deeds, a title princess thought up, because I liked the word fallacious, it made me think fellatio. I informed my friends of this and we all had a big laugh. Then my wonderful hubby, and acting beta for this fic, comes up with Fallacious Perpetration. It must have been the fact that mind was completely in the gutter, because when I saw what he'd written, my mind read…Fellatio Penetration. After sharing this information with the group and having another laugh, we decided that the fic should be called Fallacious Perpetration. Thank you Cookie! I'm sending loads of hugs and kisses your way! Oh, and give our baby a kiss for me.

My next problem was coming up with a picture to go along with the story. I am still learning to use my new Photoshop CS2 program that was generously provided for me by my RL hubby. I also need to thank my RL friend princess for teaching me the basics of how to use the program, he's just terrific. Thank you princess, for being so patient with me. Anyway, I was throwing around ideas and sharing some of the things I'd come up with. I had spent hours online looking for pictures of blonde boys to use as Chase. As a matter of fact, princess pointed out that if my computer was ever seized by the FBI, then I'd be labeled as a pedophile, or worse. Bine, who is not just a fanfic author, she's a brilliant pic artist and a great vid maker as well, took the time to talk me through a few problems, and the ones that I just couldn't fix on my own, well she kindly fixed them for me. I wouldn't have been able to do this without any of these wonderful people. Thanks a million Bine!

Now, I had a title, a story line, and a pic idea. This is where Nicky comes into play. She took over as sounding board and offered not only ideas but support and encouragement. Nicky is absolutely awesome and I'm so in love with her story, Kiss Me Alright. I am truly humbled that she takes the time to chat with me. So, I definitely wanted her to know how much I appreciate her and everything she did to help me out on this story. Nicky you rock!

Finally, I'd just like to say that I consider myself lucky and blessed to have such wonderfully talented friends. I am in awe of each and every one of you guys, and I'm proud to be a part of our little internet family. So, Emily, in appreciation for all that you do, this one's for you. We all love ya, Chickie!

 

Chapter 1: Not What it Seems

Justin Taylor sat at the back of the dinner watching the patrons laughing and joking around. He'd been watching Brian Kinney for a week now, and it seemed the information he'd been given about the man was at least partially true. That was good. He certainly didn't relish the idea of doing what he was being paid to do if the guy in question didn't deserve it. Still, it just didn't sit right with him. Sure, this Kinney fellow seemed to be an asshole. Yes, he had a reputation for fucking a different guy every day, sometimes more than one, but he hadn't seen any evidence of Kinney taking advantage of those men. Quite the opposite seemed true. Men seemed to flock to him in droves. 

Justin sighed loudly as he heard his cell phone start to ring. He checked the caller ID and took a deep breath. "Taylor here." He listened as the caller asked if he'd made any progress. "Yeah, I'm watching him now." The caller became a bit more insistent, asking when Justin planned to complete his assignment. "Soon. I'll have results soon." The caller angrily stated that it had better be soon before hanging up.

Justin closed his cell and put it back into his pocket. He looked at the mysterious Brian Kinney again and shook his head. Poor fucker had no idea what was about to happen. It was a shame really, because under different circumstances, he thought they would have been hot together. Hell, the man was sex personified. Not only gorgeous and sexy, but from what he could tell, he was generous and helped all friends without asking for anything in return. He'd made a few discovers about the elusive Brian Kinney, but even though it seemed he did do some good, it was his other actions that were about to cause him a world of trouble. After all, hell hath no fury like a queer scorned, right?

As Justin was about to stand and approach the other booth, the bell over the diner's door jangled and in came two women being led by a little dynamo. "DADDY!" The little kid ran full force toward the booth and flung himself into the waiting arms of one Brian Kinney. Justin was shocked to say the least and settled himself back into his seat to watch this drama unfold.

"Hey Sonny Boy, what are you doing here?"

"I gets to stay with you, Daddy," the little boy stated happily.

"You do huh? And when was this little vacation decided?" Brian ruffled the kid's hair affectionately.

"Momma and Mommie gots plans, Daddy," informed the little version of Brian.

Brian chucked his son on the cheek and said, "Well I have plans too, Sonny Boy."

Justin watched as the kid's face seemed to lose its happy glow. The boy's lips started to quiver and his eyes dropped away from Kinney's face. What a fucking prick! How could he do that to that precious little boy? Oh you are so going to get it Kinney, you just wait.

The little boy just answered his father by saying in a small voice, "Oh kay Daddy, nother time."

"What are you talking about Sonny Boy, I have plans with you."

Justin bet the squeal of glee coming from that happy little boy could be heard for miles around. He swallowed hard when he heard the child's happy comment. "I love you Daddy more n choklate."

"More than chocolate huh? I thought you loved me more than pizza."

"I do Daddy, I do and burgers and fries and even more n Gammy Debbie's lemon bars!"

Justin watched as Brian threw his head back and laughed, jostling the little guy higher in his arms. "Wow, you must love me a whole lot if you love me more than Gramma Debbie's lemon bars."

"nuh huh and you love me how much Daddy?"

Justin watched as Brian's face took on an inexplicable expression as he answered the little boy. "I love you more than anything in my life, Sonny Boy."

"Nooooo Daddy you have to say you love me more n choklate and lemon bars."

"Okay, Sonny Boy, I love you more than chocolate and lemon bars."

Justin saw the beaming smile of pride that lit up the child's face as the boy's little arms wrapped around Kinney's neck in a very tight squeeze. Well this certainly put a damper on his plans. This was an unexpected development that he wasn't informed about. He started to wonder what other things his employer forgot to mention. Justin continued to listen to what was happening with Kinney and his kid.

Brian looked up at Lindsay and Mel and pasted a fake smile on his lips. "So nice of you to inform me of this before hand."

Mel just glared at Brian. "You're the asshole who won't sign over his parental rights, so you can just partake in the parental responsibilities."

Brian shifted his son onto his other shoulder. "I thought I was partaking in my parental responsibilities every time I signed a check and handed it to your wife."

Lindsay sat the suitcase down and smiled tightly at Brian. "I'm really sorry about not giving you any notice Brian, but we just found out this morning. Everything he needs in here, and I've written down all the numbers to where I can be reached. I really appreciate this."

Brian smirked at Mel, leaned over and gave Lindsay a quick kiss on the lips and whispered, "I'll let you get away with this once, understand?"

Lindsay and Mel gave the kid a little kiss and waved before heading out of the diner.

"Sonny Boy, it looks like it's just you and me. What do you want to do?"

"Wanna see a movie."

"What else do you want to do, Sonny Boy?

"Eat ice cream!"

Brian laughed and said, "How about we go to the park and play for awhile?"

"Yeah! I gets to play on da slide!"

"Yes, you can play on the slide, as long as you promise to be careful," instructed Brian as he put the boy down, picked up the suitcase, threw a few bills on the table, took the kid's hand, and led him out of the diner.

Justin left a twenty on the table and followed his mark out. He watched as Brian loaded the boy into his 'vette and sped away. Well, at least their destination wasn't a secret. All he had to do was pay a little visit to the park and continue watching. He didn't want to do anything with the kid present.

When Justin arrived at the park, he walked over to a bench and took a seat. He had an unobstructed view of Kinney and his son from this vantage point, so he pulled out a sketchpad and started drawing. Brian was sitting on the bench closest to the slide watching his son play. It happened so suddenly that even he couldn't be sure exactly what caused it. One minute the kid was at the top of the ladder about to go down the slide, and the next instant the kid was lying on the ground. All he remembered was hearing the anguished cry coming from Brian Kinney. "GUS!!"

Justin watched as Brian ran over to his son and gently rolled him over. Justin was on his feet and running toward the boy before he took the time to think about his actions. He knelt on the other side of the little boy and quickly assessed the situation. He gently ran his hand over the kid's shoulders and down his arms, noticing the boy's right arm was broken. He continued his inventory, checking the boy's legs before looking up into the most amazing pair of hazel eyes he'd ever seen. "His arm is broken, but I don't think he has any internal injuries. I'm worried about that bump on his head and the fact that he's unconscious. We need to get him to the hospital quickly. Can you drive?"

Brian was in shock. What the hell had happened? Gus wasn't crying, he wasn't moving, it didn't even seem like he was breathing. Brian's entire body was shaking and he just couldn't seem to breathe. Normally, he would have never let this blonde stranger touch his son, but nothing about this situation was normal. This guy seemed to know what he was talking about, and he seemed to be trying to help. He heard the blonde's question and nodded his head, "Yeah, I can drive."

Justin scooped the little boy up, making sure to keep his arm stable. "You get the car and I'll carry him to the street."

Brian just followed directions. It was strange because he didn't know this man and yet he was leaving his hurt son in his care while he ran for the car. Gus had to be okay. There were no other options. He got in the car and pulled it up close to where the blonde was standing holding Gus.

Justin lowered himself into the car a bit awkwardly, trying to keep the kid's arm stable. He looked at the pale pinched face of Brian Kinney and suddenly felt the desire to reassure the man. "He's going to be fine. I know about these things, so keep thinking positively."

Brian swallowed hard to keep his emotions under control as he sped toward the hospital. He kept replaying the blonde's words over and over in his head. Gus would be fine. 

Justin stayed with Brian in the hospital as Gus was checked out. They put a cast on his arm and informed Brian that he would be fine. Justin found out some things about Brian that he had no idea how to process. This wasn't the cold hearted bastard he was hired to ruin. It couldn't be. Another rather shocking discovery was how attracted to Brian he was becoming. 

Brian gathered Gus up in his arms, happy that his son was going to be okay. He was already dreading the lecture he was going to receive on how irresponsible he was and how he'd let Gus get hurt. He sighed and kissed Gus on the forehead. He turned to the blonde who had waited patiently with him. "I really don't know how to thank you for everything you did. My name is Brian Kinney and this is my son Gus. I should have introduced myself sooner but I wasn't thinking."

Justin smiled at Brian and said, "Justin Taylor, friendly neighborhood rescuer of children, at your service."

"Listen, I would like to pay you for your time…" Brian started, but was interrupted.

"Not necessary. I'm sure you would have done the same thing for me if our roles were reversed."

"At least let me pay you for a cab or give you a lift somewhere." Brian hoped the blonde would opt for the ride, but he wanted to give the man a choice.

"Actually, I just got into town today, and haven't even had a chance to get myself a room or anything." Justin had no idea where he was coming up with the lies, but he figured he'd just wing it.

Brian grinned at the blonde. This was perfect. He'd have the chance to see more of the blonde and someone, who seemed to have more experience than he did, to help him with Gus. "Well, if you don't have anywhere to stay, you could always stay with me. I don't have an extra bed I'm afraid, but you are welcome to sleep on the sofa."

Justin looked at Brian and smiled. He was being invited into the lion's den. He really couldn't have planned things better if he'd orchestrated the entire event himself. "Well, if you are sure you don't mind, I'd be happy to take you up on your more than kind offer."

"Good. We have that settled, so let's head back to my place and get this little guy in the bed. Where are your clothes?"

Justin had to think quickly. "I have all my stuff in my car, but I'll collect it later and see about finding a place to stay. Right now, we need to get this little guy in bed."

Brian nodded and handed the still sleeping Gus to the blonde, "I'll pull the car around and pick you guys up." He headed toward the parking lot, thinking of his good luck in meeting the younger man.

Justin held the small body close to his chest. He felt his eyes tear up as he thought about his own son, Chase. Just being in this hospital had brought back all those horrible memories of waiting to hear if his little boy was going to pull through his latest attack. He took a deep breath and willed his erratic heartbeat to slow. This was why he was here. He needed that money to pay for Chase's medical bills. His little boy was going to be given every opportunity to live a normal life. He walked slowly and carefully toward the exit, his resolve strengthened. No matter how distasteful he found the situation, he'd do what had to be done for Chase. He just hoped this precious little boy didn't get hurt in the process.


	2. Chapter 2:  All For Love

  
Author's notes:   


* * *

Justin held the small body close to his chest as he slowly moved through the large metal door of Brian's infamous loft.

"You can just lay him on the bed," Brian whispered as he led the blonde toward the bedroom. He grinned as he thought about how this was the first time that he'd ever led a hot guy into his bedroom with no intentions of fucking him; well, not at this very moment anyway. He took a moment to appraise Justin Taylor. Yes the man was definitely hot with his blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfectly shaped ass.

Justin gently put the boy down on the bed. He couldn't resist giving the small head a little kiss. His throat tightened and he forced the tears back as he felt them filling his eyes. This day had just brought up so many unpleasant thoughts of times spent in hospitals; the worry, the uncertainty, the pain. He had to call Chase. Just for a moment he needed to be reminded of why he was doing this and why it was so important that he didn't fail. No, that wasn't the real reason at all; he just needed to hear his little boy's voice and to be reassured that he was okay.

Brian noticed the sadness that seemed to take a hold of the younger man's features and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Justin took a shaky breath when he realized he'd been staring down at Gus for much too long. He tried to paste a happy smile on his face never realizing it didn't quite make it to his eyes. "I'll be fine. Listen, I'm going to go pick up my car and drop by the pharmacy. Is there anything Gus is allergic to?"

Brian shook his head. "I don't think so, why?" 

"I'll grab some children's Motrin and Tylenol. I think we may need it during the night."

Brian had no idea what the man was talking about but nodded his head again. "Okay, just let me give you some money…"

Justin shook his head. "I'll get it. Don't worry about it. I mean, you are letting me stay here, so it's the least I can do." 

He made his way out of the bedroom and walked briskly toward the door. It was imperative that he get out of here immediately, before he lost what control he had on his emotions. "I'll be back soon." He closed the door and practically ran down the steps to his own apartment.

After letting himself in, he picked up the phone and dialed his mother's number. When he heard the familiar voice answer he whispered, "Mom, I really need to speak to Chase."

"Honey, what's wrong, are you okay?"

"Mom, I'm fine, really. Just let me speak to Chase for a minute."

He heard his mother telling his son, "Daddy's on the phone." 

He heard the squeal of delight right before, "Daddy I miss you. When you 'comin home?"

"I miss you too, son, and Daddy will be home real soon." Justin swallowed the lump in his throat, but couldn't stop the tear from escaping his eye. "Daddy had to do a job, l'il man, but I'll be back before you know it."

"I got cookies and got to watch cartoons and Gramma says I can get chocolate milk if I'm a good boy."

"Wow, that sounds like fun, but you know you have to be careful what you eat Chase. Put Gramma back on the phone."

"Okay, I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, l'il man." As soon as Justin heard his mother's voice, he lost his cool. "What the hell do you think you are doing? He can't have too many sweets and he's not allowed any caffeine. Why the fuck are you promising him chocolate milk?"

"Justin Taylor, you will not speak to me in such a manner, do I make myself clear?" Jennifer Taylor didn't give her only son time to respond before continuing her tirade. "How dare you not only curse at me, but to accuse me of doing anything that would harm my grandchild is unforgivable. I'll have you know he's had two diabetic cookies that were listed on his food chart, and he'll be having that protein shake, which looks like chocolate milk, that the doctor thinks he should drink. I was trying to give him a little sense of normalcy. He's a child he doesn't always need to know everything."

Justin felt more tears run down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry Mom, I just worry, and I know that maybe I haven't handled this right with Chase. I just didn't want to lie to him and I wanted him to understand why he couldn't do the things other kids his age did. I probably shouldn't have told him so much, I just didn't know what to do, and I wanted him to know how much I loved him and…"

"Justin! Stop that right this instant! You are a wonderful father. Don't you dare start second-guessing yourself. That boy knows how much he's loved. Even with all the problems, he's still a very happy, well adjusted kid, and you have yourself to thank for that. I know how much you worry, son, but I would never let anything happen to Chase."

Justin took a deep breath and tried to steady his shaking hands, "I know that Mom, and I'm really sorry. Just give him a kiss for me and tell him I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Will do. You take care of yourself, Justin."

"I will, and thanks again, Mom." Justin hung up the phone and squeezed his eyes shut. He swallowed a couple of times, trying to get himself under control. His mind kept seeing the fear on Brian's face as he drove to the hospital. Hell, he knew that fear intimately. He kept seeing Gus' little face light up while talking to his father in the diner. Images of his own son basically tied to hospital beds with tubes and wires ran through his mind alongside images of Brian and Gus. He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror above the sink. The man he saw staring back at him was not the same man he'd been just a few days ago. The man in that mirror was a cold, hard, calculating monster who was intent on destroying another man's life, his family, his entire world.

He splashed some water on his face and looked back at the man in the mirror. "So, this is what I'm reduced to? I have to destroy another man's life, and possibly his son's life, in order for my son to have the chance at a life." 

Justin realized that some people would tell him that there had to be another way, there had to be something else he could do, that what he was doing was wrong and that he'd pay for his sins. He'd have to agree with all those things. Sure there was another way, but would his son live long enough for charitable donations to pay for his surgery? He had exhausted every means to get the money for that surgery. Hell, he'd even begged his fucking father. Not asked; begged and pleaded. He had even considered taking his father up on what he did offer. Sure Craig would pay for the surgery, but he wanted Justin to put Chase up for adoption. He wanted Justin to get his Business degree. He wanted Justin to give up his disgusting lifestyle. Most importantly, he wanted Justin to marry his business partner's daughter. Well, he'd been ready to do all that when the offer had been made. This was his shot to save his son's life without losing him forever, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to do everything he could for his little boy. 

He remembered the day he'd rented this apartment. He'd been making casual comments about Brian to the super when he finally said, "I hear Brian Kinney is a real asshole, I hope I don't run into him."

The super had stopped, turned, and told him in no uncertain terms he wouldn't be renting this apartment. He'd learned that not only was Brian Kinney a wonderful person but he was generous as well. So he'd quickly apologized and told the super he'd obviously he'd been misinformed. The super shook his head and related the story of how Brian went from party boy asshole to caring friend almost overnight. It seemed that no matter what Brian had done in the past, he'd more than made up for all his mistakes by the way people were defending him. Luckily, he'd been able to talk the super into renting him the apartment.

Justin shook his head, packed some clothes into a suitcase, and headed out to pick up his car.

Justin knocked on the big metal door. It had taken him a bit longer than planned to get everything done, but he was finally back at the loft and had his emotions under complete control once again.

The sight before Justin when the metal door rumbled open was one he didn't think he'd ever forget. Brian looked like he'd been crying with his hair all messed up and a sobbing Gus held tightly to his chest, the little boy's weak voice repeating, "It hurts Daddy, please make it stop hurting." 

Brian looked at Justin with gratitude and motioned him inside. "I'm glad you're back because I'm not sure what to do." Brian's softly spoken confession tore at Justin's heart almost as much as Gus' pleas for the pain to stop.

Justin immediately went to the kitchen, ripping open the medicine bottles and the no-spill spoon he'd bought to administer the liquid to the little boy. He gave the spoon a quick wash, measured the proper dosage, and spoke softly to the crying child. "Hey there, I have some medicine that will make it stop hurting. Will you be a big boy and take it for me?"

Gus tried to wipe his eyes with his good arm and nodded his head, opening his mouth. He swallowed the foul-tasting stuff and laid his head back on his father's shoulder.

When Justin looked back into Brian's eyes he saw something he wished he'd never seen - vulnerability. "He's going to be okay Brian."

Brian swallowed hard and gave the top of Gus' head a kiss. He honestly had no clue what he would have done if this blonde stranger hadn't come along. He'd never felt like more of a failure in his life than he did at this very moment. Maybe he didn't beat on Gus the way his father had beat on him, but he was just as bad. He couldn't even keep his son from getting hurt, and he didn't know enough about kids to stop the pain of that hurt. He felt his son's body relax in his arms and whispered, "Daddy didn't mean for you to get hurt. If I could make it go away I would. I love you, Sonny Boy."

"I love you too Daddy," Gus mumbled sleepily against his father's shoulder. 

Brian's eyes met the blonde's over the top of Gus' head once again. "I don't know how to thank you. I just don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along. If there is anything that I can…"

Justin placed a finger across Brian's lips and shook his head. "You would've been fine without me. Anyone can see how much you love your son."

Brian swallowed the lump in his throat. "Sometimes love just isn't enough."

"That's bullshit," Justin whispered in an angry voice. "Love is all that matters."


	3. Chapter 3:  What Would You Do?

  
Author's notes:   


* * *

Justin stretched out on Brian's couch. It was more comfortable than he'd thought it would be at first glance. He figured Gus would wake up a couple of times throughout the night needing more medicine, so he'd put the bottles on the side table within easy reach. Before he knew it, he'd drifted off and started to dream.

Justin was caught in a maze and no matter which way he turned he ran into some unpleasant memory. He saw the girl he'd gotten pregnant during a drunken fuck at a party. Her name was Mary and she'd been a really nice girl. He'd even asked her to marry him when he'd found out she was pregnant. He suspected that she'd have had an abortion if she hadn't waited too long to find out she was pregnant. Her parents must have thought they would get money from Justin's father, because they'd been extremely cordial to him until they discovered his father had disowned him.

In the dream, he turned away and ran into his father. He could still hear his father yelling at him and calling him names. Telling him how he'd never amount to anything, how he'd ruined his life, and how he'd ruin the family name with his disgusting lifestyle. If not for his maternal grandparents, he would have been lost. They had taken him and Chase in and allowed him to finish high school and attend college.

Still in the clutches of the nightmare, Justin looked at his son hooked up to all the tubes, wires, monitors, and needles. He felt the hopeless despair clench his gut as he watched his baby struggle for each breath. The doctors were going to operate on his little heart in an hour and Justin knew that there was a very good chance that the baby wouldn't make it. He let his forehead rest against the cool glass, shut his eyes tightly, and whispered, "Please don't let anything happen to him. If what my father said is true, if I am being made to suffer for my sinful ways, if being gay really is some abomination to God, please don't make him suffer for my mistakes. Take me instead. Just please help him."

The images changed and Justin was standing in front of Mary's parents. They had just informed him that Mary wouldn't be keeping the baby. He wanted to know what was happening and he was told that she was signing the baby over for adoption. Even though the child had survived the surgery, everyone was well aware that he had a long road ahead of him. It was pretty much a given that at some point he'd need more surgery when his heart started growing. It seemed that Mary and her parents didn't want to be burdened with a sickly child. 

"Give him to me. I'll take him," Justin had stated. It just seemed that the entire world was caving in on his shoulders. He wasn't thinking about anything but keeping his son with him. He'd figure the rest out later. It didn't matter; he'd do whatever it took to make sure his son was cared for. It turned out they didn't care who took the baby as long as he wasn't their responsibility anymore.

Another turn and he was holding Chase in his arms for the first time. He again felt the overwhelming emotions that shook his body. He'd never thought it was possible to love anyone or anything as much as he loved this tiny little boy. He very gently kissed the little forehead and whispered softly, "Hey there l'il man, Daddy has you now." At the ripe old age of eighteen, Justin pledged his heart and soul to a little six-pound baby boy.

The image faded again and pictures started flashing through his mind like a home movie. He saw Chase struggling daily. He felt the anger well up inside him again as the helplessness seemed to consume him. His little boy was fighting for his life and there was nothing he could do to help. He hated that fucking disease with every fiber of his being. What had Chase ever done in his short life to deserve this shit? In the next instant, he felt the joy of seeing Chase take his first steps and hearing "Daddy" for the first time. Then he was back at the hospital, listening as yet another doctor explained to him why his son might never live a "normal" life. His emotions were being yanked in all directions within a matter of seconds.

Then the fast-paced movie reel stopped as he watched the stranger slowly approaching him. He heard the Administrator's words repeating over and over in his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Taylor, but Chase will need that surgery sooner than we originally expected. Unfortunately, since your grandparents are no longer responsible for his medical bills, we are going to require that you pay for his surgery."

Justin had argued, "You mean you'd let him die because I don't have the money to pay for his surgery and because my grandparents had the unmitigated gall to get themselves killed in a plane crash?"

"Mr. Taylor, we will do everything we can to help you and your son, but you must realize that the hospital can't foot the bill for this type of surgery. I'll give you a list of charities; unfortunately, it's a bit late in the year to be applying for help."

"Don't you think I've contacted your fucking charities? I took a job in a fucking warehouse because I was told they had killer benefits, only to find out that no fucking insurance company would cover Chase because he has a pre-existing condition. I sold my grandparents' house to pay for his last treatment. I use almost half my paycheck to pay for his medicine and the physical therapy you advised he take. We live in a shabby one- bedroom apartment because it's cheap and close to the hospital. I'll sign a payment plan, I'll get another job, whatever, I'll do any fucking thing you want me to do."

"Mr. Taylor, I'll have a social worker give you a call and see what arrangements can be made. I'm really sorry."

Justin flashed back to the stranger's voice. "I hear you need money to pay for your little boy's surgery. I can help you with that. I just need you to do me a favor first."

Then Justin's mind flashed again. He was seeing things he'd never seen before. It had to be Gus as a teenager. He was dirty and appeared to be living on the streets. He walked right up to Justin and stared into his eyes. Gus had the same amazing eyes as his father. "Why did you do it? What did my Dad ever do to you? I understand about your son, I really do. I'm also glad he's doing so well these days."

Justin swallowed hard and whispered, "What are you doing here, living like this?"

Gus cocked his head to the side and pushed his tongue into his cheek. "How should I be living? After your allegations, I ended up in foster care. Luckily, they placed me with a really nice man who loved to pay little visits to my room late at night. He taught me so much, which I now use in my chosen profession. You want to take me back to your place for a demonstration? I'll even give you a discount."

Justin shook his head. "No, that's not right. Your father wouldn't allow…"

"Don't you ever speak to me about my father. You don't have the fucking right to even think his name," Gus interrupted Justin. "He used every resource he had to try and prove your allegations wrong, but you had some pretty powerful backers didn't you Mr. Taylor? My Dad trusted you, hell I think he might have even loved you just a little, and you killed him. Did you hear me? You fucking killed him. He'd worked so hard his entire life, first to overcome his shitty childhood, then to try and live down his fucking reputation. He might have been able to do it, but we'll never know now. Go back to your pretty little life, Mr. Taylor. Forget you ever heard the name Kinney, because I sure as hell don't need the likes of you in my life. I might be nothing more than a fucking hustler, but I don't stab people in the back and then walk away, leaving them to bleed to death."

Justin's mind flashed again and he heard Brian's voice whispering, "Wake up, it's only a dream." He sat up so quickly it caused him to feel dizzy. He was covered in sweat and breathing so hard he sounded like he'd run a marathon. His entire body was shaking and his eyes were filled with unshed tears. He looked up into the hazel eyes and whispered, "Please forgive me." 

"Nothing to forgive. I wasn't sleeping all that well anyway. I just didn't want you to wake Gus and you seemed to be having one hell of a nightmare."

Justin dropped his head into his hands and gave a little laugh. "Yeah, funny, can't seem to remember anything about it."

"It happens. Do you think you can get some sleep now?" Brian looked at the man and knew something was seriously wrong, but who was he to ask anyone to talk about their feelings.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Justin watched as Brian headed back to the bed and covered his face with both his hands. He wasn't going to be able to do this. He was going to fail the one person who meant more to him than anything. No. That wasn't an option. He would not let Chase die. He would do the only other thing he could do, he'd contact his father. If the offer was still on the table, he'd take it. He swallowed hard and wondered how he was going to approach Brian with all this. The one thing that he knew beyond anything else was that Brian Kinney was a good father. He wanted his son to have that. He only hoped he could talk Brian into taking Chase, but he couldn't do that until after this surgery. No one wanted to be saddled with someone else's sick kid. Besides, it was his responsibility to make sure Chase was going to be alright. He leaned back and drifted off to sleep.

Justin was brought out of a deep sleep by the loud ringing of a telephone. He sat up and stumbled toward the phone, trying to get to it before it woke Gus. He picked up the phone and whispered hoarsely, "Hello." 

"Is this Brian Kinney? This is the Pittsburgh State Police."

Something inside Justin made him respond, "Yes, this is he."

"Mr. Kinney, we are sorry to inform you that a Miss Melanie Marcus and a Miss Lindsay Peterson were involved in a fatal car crash. They both have you listed as their emergency contact, and we need you to come down and make arrangements."

"Yes, of course, I'll be down as soon as possible."

"Again, Mr. Kinney, we are sorry for your loss."

"Um, yeah, thanks." Justin hung up the phone and stared off into space. Brian had just become the full-time father of his own son, so no way would he want to take on another man's child. Justin's last hope went down in flames. He heard Brian walking up behind him and took a deep breath.

"Who was that on the phone?" Brian asked as he noticed how pale the blonde looked.


	4. Chapter 4:  The Worst Betrayal

  
Author's notes:   


* * *

Chapter 4: The Worst Betrayal

The funeral had been a very emotional ordeal for everyone involved. Even though his own life seemed to be careening out of control, Justin stayed by Brian's side offering support and help in every way he could. It seemed to him that everyone in Kinney's 'family' had an opinion as to what should happen to Gus now that his mothers were dead. It was sad how none of them seemed to think Brian was capable of raising his own son. So, Justin told him every day what a great job he was doing under the circumstances, and how he was making the right decision about moving into Gus' house. As a matter of fact, they were completing the move today while the boy spent the night with his "Gramma", Debbie.

"That's the last of it," Brian said as he sank down on the couch in his new living room. Everywhere he looked he could see Lindsay. He took a shuddering breath and dropped his head into his hands.

Justin sat down next to Brian and put his arm around the man's shoulder, giving him a gentle hug. "It's going to be alright, Brian. You're doing everything right. Don't let other people's opinions make you doubt your decisions. All you have to do is love that little boy and I promise everything will work out." 

He certainly hoped he was going to be able to believe that himself when the time came. He knew he should be going home and taking care of his own son, but he just had to make sure that Brian and Gus were going to be alright before he disappeared from their lives forever.

Brian leaned into the blonde's body, closing his eyes and wishing he could believe those whispered words. No one thought he was capable of doing this, no one but Justin. He wasn't even sure if he felt able to do it himself. Probably for the first time in his life, he'd depended on someone other than a Novotny for help and support. Justin had simply been there, running interference with the family, helping to plan the funeral, supporting his decision to move into the munchers' house, offering advice when needed, taking over for him when he just couldn't seem to find the energy, and standing by his side through every horrible second of this tragedy. He felt the blonde's arms tighten around him, and for a brief second, he entertained the idea that maybe he wouldn't mind it so much if this man stayed around for a while. 

"Come on Brian, let's get you into bed. You're exhausted and tomorrow's going to be another rough day." 

Justin stood and pulled Brian up, leading him up the stairs toward what was now his bedroom. He knew tomorrow was going to be hard on the brunette. It had been put off as long as possible, but tomorrow was the reading of the wills. He helped Brian and undress and tucked him in. He hated seeing the desolation in the man's eyes and quickly started walking toward the door before he completely embarrassed himself.

"Stay." 

Brian's whispered word reached Justin and his body froze. He closed his eyes and thought of all the reasons why that would be such a very bad idea. He was leaving soon, he had no choice. He planned on making a deal with the devil himself, one Craig Taylor, and he knew there would be no hope for a happy life after that. So, selfishly, he turned around and slowly started to get undressed. If he was going to have to spend the rest of his life as a paid lap dog to some rich woman, he was going to have something to remember. He needed this. It was going to have to get him through an awful lot of cold and lonely nights. He slid into the bed and took Brian into his arms, holding that long, lean, gorgeous body tightly against his own.

Brian was on auto-pilot. In a way, it was his pain management instincts taking over, driving his hands to roam over the smooth flesh of the blonde's chest; but in another way, it was completely different. Yes, he needed sexual release, it had been almost a week and that was a long time for him, but it wasn't all about him this time. He didn't want to take his pleasure and walk away. For the first time in his life, Brian Kinney wanted more than just sexual release and it scared the hell out of him.

Justin slowly ran his hands across Brian's back, gently kneading the muscles. He moaned as he felt hot bursts of breath against his chest along with the wet sensation of a tongue urgently lapping his skin. It had been so long since he'd felt another man's skin against his, since he'd experienced the urgency of his body demanding that he bury himself inside someone else, since he'd relaxed the strangle hold he kept on his emotions long enough to allow himself the indulgence of expressing his sexual needs and desires. He needed this more than he needed air at the moment. He wanted to lose himself in Brian and not have to think about what his future had in store for him. He demanded the right to give himself this experience so he'd have something good to remember.

Justin growled, forcefully flipped Brian over onto his back and climbed on top of the man, sliding his fingers across the hard silky skin. He bent his head and nibbled those soft pink lips, mumbling softly, "I'll make it so good for you. I need to be inside you so badly it hurts."

Brian stiffened for just a moment, thinking of all the reasons he could give this man for not allowing himself to be on the receiving end. All his old excuses flooded his mind right along with all the old fears. It was past time for him to forget his reputation and time for him to start wondering about his future. He had a son who was now his sole responsibility. He was going to have change his entire life, so maybe now was a good time to start those changes. He ran his fingers into the blonde hair and growled, "Fuck me."

Justin moved his fingertips over every inch of skin he could reach, memorizing the texture. His tongue painted a wet path, tasting traces of Brian's body wash along with the slightly salty sweat. He made his way lower, completely bypassing the man's leaking cock, to push his tongue behind the heavy sac. He leaned back and panted, "Roll over."

Brian was moaning softly as watched that pink tongue glide over his skin. He was on sexual overload. When he heard the blonde instructing him to roll over he flipped quickly, needing the contact to continue.

Justin resumed the slow and sensual exploration of Brian's back with his tongue and fingers. He was so intent on creating each sensation and the sounds coming from deep within the brunette were only adding fuel to his raging fire. He pried the muscular globes apart and pushed his tongue against the little hole. Every moan reaching his ears caused his cock to twitch in anticipation. He wasn't even sure anymore which moans were coming from him and which ones were coming from Brian. He just needed this so badly. He shoved his tongue inside roughly and gripped the hips that suddenly jerked back reflexively. His tongue thrust and curled deeper as his fingers pulled and pinched the heated flesh.

Brian twisted the sheet in his fists and bit into his pillow to keep from calling out. He tried to push his hips back against that wonderfully evil tongue and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He finally had all he could take, raised his head, and growled, "Fuck me already."

Justin grabbed the bottle of lube off the night stand, squirted a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the liquid, and pressed a finger against the wet, trembling tunnel. His finger pushed inside as he spread gentle bites along the lower part of Brian's back. Soon he added another finger and then a third, slowly wiggling them around, stretching and preparing Brian for his cock.

"Fuck me dammit!"

Justin quickly ripped open the condom and slid it over his dick. He added more lube and pressed against the relaxed opening, pushing in deep. He held himself still, waiting until he felt Brian push against him before he pulled back and thrust forward again.

Brian groaned and held his breath as he felt himself stretching to accommodate the invading shaft. His grip tightened on the sheet until he felt the initial pain lessen.

"So tight, so hot, so good," Justin panted against Brian's neck as he slowly thrust himself back into the hot channel. He rotated his hips slightly as he continued to drive deeper.

Brian buried his face in his pillow and moaned as he lifted his hips, meeting each thrust and tightening the muscles encasing Justin's cock.

Justin sank his teeth into the skin of Brian's shoulder as he started thrusting harder and faster. It wasn't going to take him long. He shoved a hand between the brunette's body and the mattress and stroked the leaking cock he found.

As soon as Brian felt Justin's fingers moving over the head of his straining erection, he groaned and shot his load all over the blonde's hand.

Justin felt the muscles around his shaft milking him and moaned loudly as he filled the condom. He collapsed against Brian's back for a moment before gently pulling out, tying off the condom, and dropping it in the trash can by the bed. He slumped down next to the brunette and flung an arm up over his eyes.

"That was fucking hot," Brian panted as he rolled over facing the blonde.

Justin grinned and whispered, "It was beyond hot, it was incendiary." 

Brian rolled over onto his back and pulled Justin against his body, holding him tightly. "Give me a minute and we'll try for utter devastation."

Justin lifted his head and blue eyes met hazel ones before he gasped softly, "Devastate me." 

The sun streaming in through the windows brought Brian out of a deep sleep. He turned his head and looked at the still-sleeping blonde on the bed next to him as he recalled every devastating second of their night together. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd fucked or been fucked. Their legs were still tangled together and Brian waited for that panicky sensation to hit his stomach as it always did when he accidentally fell asleep and let some trick spend the night. He was pleasantly surprised when the only thing he seemed to feel was the desire to kiss the blonde, so he did just that.

Justin woke up to the feel of Brian's body curled around his and the man's lips moving up over his cheek. He turned his head and pressed his mouth against Brian's, pushing his tongue between those soft lips and moaning. Their tongues slid against one another, swirling and exploring. Hands seem to find new places to touch and caress.

After another round of hot devastating sex, they headed for the shower to scientifically explore how water affected their unique form of combustion.

Now, that was the best way to wake up in the morning. Brian knew he would be able to face whatever hell this day threw at him as long he had this to look forward to tonight. They quickly dressed and headed out to Debbie's house. The lawyer was meeting them there in an hour to read the girl's wills.

Gus met his father at the door, flinging his small body into the man's arms. "I missed you, Daddy."

Brian hugged the boy and whispered, "I missed you too, Sonny Boy."

"Come on in boys, you're letting out all the heat." Debbie yelled from the kitchen. "Everyone should be here in a little while. Michael just called and said he was running behind because J.R. wouldn't cooperate this morning."

Brian and Justin sat down on the couch, placing the boy between them. He looked up at Justin with a sad expression. "I miss my Mommie and my Momma."

"Oh, I know you do, Gus. But your Mommie and Momma will always be with you in your heart. They'll be watching out for you." Justin leaned down and gave the small boy a kiss on the cheek.

Gus wound his arms around Justin's neck, burying his face in the man's blonde hair. "I'm glad I have you and my Daddy."

Justin felt the tears welling up in his eyes at the thought that he was going to break this little boy's heart yet again very soon. He should have never taken this stupid job, but if he hadn't taken the job, he'd have never gotten to know Brian and Gus. He could never regret that.

Pretty soon everyone had arrived and were all sitting around the living room waiting for the lawyer to begin reading the wills.

"First, just let me say that the wills are identical, so I'll only be reading one. The first part is standard, stating that all bills should be paid from the estate before anything else is done."

Brian only half listened as the lawyer called out each name and read off what was left to that person. It wasn't much. A server set to Debbie, a fur coat to Emmett, a collection of opera albums to Ted, basically what Brian had expected.

The next part immediately caught his attention as he heard the lawyer reading.

"To Michael Novotny, birth father of J.R. Marcus-Peterson, we leave full and total custody of our two children, Jenny Rebecca and Gus. We also leave our house, all monetary accounts, and anything left to Michael to use in raising our children."

Brian was on his feet in a second. "Over my dead body."

Michael looked up. "Brian, they just wanted what was best for Gus. They wanted him to live in a stable home, and Ben and I can provide that. Besides, you don't really want to give up your lifestyle to raise a little boy."

"Fuck you Michael, he's my son. I'll do whatever is necessary to make him happy. Why do you think I moved into the munchers' house? I did it because Gus wanted to go home, and it's the only home he's ever known."

"Well, I guess Ben and I can move in there if that's what Gus wants."

"You will not be raising my son, Michael, and that's final."

"It's what the girls wanted, Brian. They wanted their kids to grow up together."

"Fine, give me J.R. and I'll raise them both."

Michael gave a little laugh, "Oh come on, Brian. We both know you aren't capable of raising one kid, let alone two."

Justin put his hand on the small of Brian's back before he exploded. "How fucking dare you say that to him. He's a wonderful father."

Michael glared at the blonde standing next to Brian. "This has nothing to do with you. I don't even know why you're here. You're just the latest in a long line of tricks. As soon as Brian gets tired of you he'll throw you to the curb just like he has all the others."

Brian looked at his so-called best friend for a second before turning tortured eyes to Justin. "Would you please go upstairs and get my son."

Justin stood up on his toes and gave Brian a quick kiss before whispering, "Will do." He trotted up the stairs in search of Gus.

Brian turned and to face Michael and Ben. He tried to calm his temper before speaking. "While I appreciate the fact that you're just trying to do what you think Mel and Lindsay would have wanted, you need to understand that it's not going to happen. I never gave up my rights to Gus, and I'll be damned if I'm going to do it now. I realize they left the house to you, and I'll be happy to pay you market value because Gus really wants to live there."

"Brian be reasonable, what do you know about raising a kid?"

"Just as much as you do Michael, and what I don't know I can learn."

Debbie spoke up, saying, "Brian, it's not fair to the kids to raise them separately. They're brother and sister. Surely you see that they need to stay together."

Brian regarded the woman who meant more to him than his own mother, "Fine, I'll raise them both together."

"I'm not giving up my daughter to anyone, Brian; especially not an over-the-hill playboy."

Brian turned back to the man he considered a brother and growled, "But you expect me to give up my son?"

Justin came back down the stairs, carrying Gus in his arms. He took one look at Brian and although he didn't want to leave the man alone with these people right now, he figured he needed to get Gus out of the house as soon as possible. "I'm going to take Gus to the car Brian; we'll wait for you there."

Brian nodded at the blonde and turned back to face Michael. "This isn't up for negotiation or discussion. I'm not giving up my son and that's final. And just for the record Mikey, you might think you can offer Gus a better future because you have your little 'stable' home, but I have things I can offer him too."

"Right. You can teach him how to fuck every hot guy he sees."

"Fuck you, Mikey. Fuck all of you. If you don't want to sell me the house, that's fine. I'll be out in a couple of days; but know this, if you want to fight me, we'll fight. Be realistic, Mikey; we both know I'll bury you." He took one last look around the room and headed for his car. He felt the lump in his throat almost choke him. He'd just lost the only family he'd ever had. He saw Justin standing beside the car holding Gus. Okay, so he'd just make himself a new family.  



	5. Chapter 5:  A World of Hurt

  
Author's notes:   


* * *

Brian silently fumed during the entire drive back to the munchers’ house.  He just couldn’t stop thinking of the place as Muncherville for some reason.  Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea for him to find another place after all.  He didn’t think he’d ever feel like that house was home.  He just had to find a way to explain all this to Gus and hope that it didn’t emotionally scar his son.

Justin knew that something was really bothering Brian.  He wondered about exactly what had been said while he’d been upstairs getting Gus, but figured that Brian would tell him in time.  He placed his hand on the man’s leg trying to offer as much support as he could.  It was really nice when he felt Brian’s hand cover his.  It was going to destroy him to walk away from this, but he really had no choice.

Brian’s cell phone rang just as they entered the house.  He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was the private investigator he’d hired to look into Justin’s past.  At the time he’d justified his actions by telling himself that he couldn’t have just anybody around his son, but the real reason was more involved than that.  He knew something was wrong with the blonde, and he just wanted to see if he could help out.

Brian answered his phone. “Kinney here.”  He looked at Justin and said, “Business, I’ll be inside in a minute.”

Justin nodded and took Gus into the house.

Brian went back to his call.  “What did you find out?”

“It seems that this guy has some major problems to deal with at the moment.”

Brian interrupted the investigator by saying, “I don’t want your opinions on the matter, I just want to know the facts.”

“Sorry, Mr. Kinney.  Justin Taylor became the father of one Chase Taylor at the age of 18.  The kid was born with a congenital heart defect and had to be operated on almost immediately after birth.  Taylor moved in with his maternal grandparents, got a job, and attended the local community college.  His grandparents were killed in a plane crash last year and since then he’s been residing at 2154 East Village in New York.  His son needs another heart surgery, but he has no insurance and no way to get his hands on that kind of money other than his father, who it seems disowned him about the same time he got custody of Chase.  After asking around, I found out he went to Pittsburgh hoping to land some job so he could earn the money for his kid’s surgery.  That’s the story in a nutshell.”

“Thanks, I’ll have your check in the mail tomorrow.  Just send that information to my office at Kinnetik.”  Brian hung up the phone and walked into the house.

He had a lot of planning to do.  No wonder Justin was having nightmares.  God, he couldn’t imagine going through everything the blonde had.  And to think, he was suppose to be here looking for a job, but he’d spent all his time helping with things that had nothing to do with him finding a job.  Brian hung his head and made a silent vow to do everything he could to help Justin out of this mess, but first he needed to have a talk with his son.

Brian put his arm around Justin and gave him a hug.

“What was that for?”  Justin asked.

“Just felt like a hug.” Brian replied.  “Listen, I’m going to take Gus out for awhile and discuss things with him.  I’ll be back as soon as I can, will you be okay?”

“Sure, I’ll be fine.  You go take care of your son.”

Brian took Gus to the park and sat down with him on a bench.  “How are you doing, Sonny Boy?”

“I miss Mommie and Momma, Daddy.  I want them to come back.”

“I know you miss them, son.  I wish they’d come back too, but remember what Justin told you?  They’ll always be with you watching out for you.”

“I ‘member, Daddy.”

Brian put his arm across his son’s little shoulders.  “So listen Sonny Boy, Daddy has some important stuff to discuss with you.  How would you feel about Justin moving in with us and staying all the time?”   

“Yes! I want Justin to live with us forever Daddy!”  Gus was bouncing around on the bench. 

Brian laughed softly.  “Okay, not so fast son, I need to tell you some things.  Justin has a little boy named Chase.  Chase is a sick little guy and needs an operation.  So, how would you feel about Justin and Chase moving in with us?”

“Would I still be the big brother?”

“Yeah, you’d still be the big brother.”

“Then I think we should move them in today, Daddy.”

Brian laughed again and ruffled his son’s hair.  “I think I need to talk to Justin about it first, do you think you can keep the secret?”

“I’m a big boy, Daddy.  I can keep a secret.”

“Well there is another thing we have to talk about.  If Justin and Chase move in with us, we’re going to need a bigger house.  How do you feel about that?”

Gus looked up at his father and his lower lip began to tremble a bit before he whispered, “If we move out of my house, will Mommie and Momma still be able to find me?”

Brian pulled his son into his arms and kissed the top of his head.  “I promise that no matter where you go, your Mommie and Momma will always be able to find you.”

Gus took a deep breath and said, “Okay Daddy.  Let’s do it.”

Brian gave his son another squeeze and stood up, still holding the boy in his arms.  “Okay, let’s go back to the house so I can talk to Justin.  Do you think you can keep yourself busy in your room for awhile?”

“Yes I can.  You just make sure Justin stays, okay Daddy?”

Back at the house, Justin was dialing his father’s phone number.  He heard his father’s voice answer and said, “Dad it’s me Justin.  I was calling to find out if the offer still stands.”  After listening to his father state the terms and conditions once again, he replied, “Yes, I understand exactly what is expected of me, now will you help Chase?”  He listened as his father explained about the contract and him signing his parental rights away so the boy could be adopted.  “Yes, I understand all that, and I’ll come by your office and sign all the paperwork.”

Justin hung up the phone, sank down on the couch, put his head in his hands and sobbed.  He was losing everything that meant anything to him all in one blow.  How was he going to survive without Chase?  Would Chase grow up hating him?  He cried for all that he was giving up and for all the things he’d never know.  He should be ashamed of himself for feeling this way, after all, he was saving his son’s life, and that’s all that really mattered.

Brian entered the house and sent Gus up to his room as he searched for the blonde.  He found him in the living room with red swollen eyes.  His heart clenched in his chest and he wondered if something had happened to his little boy.  “What’s wrong?”

Justin looked up at Brian and tried to smile, but it was as if all the joy and happiness he’d ever felt had been sucked from him.  He had nothing left inside.  “It’s nothing.  I’m just not feeling well.”

Brian walked over and sat down next to Justin and gave the man a gentle hug. “Do you need to go to bed?”  

“No, I’m fine, really.  How did your talk with Gus go?”  Justin asked as he leaned into Brian’s strength.

“Well, I explained about us getting a new house and he seems okay with it.  I also asked him how he’d feel about you coming to live with us.”

Justin jerked away from Brian and looked into the man’s eyes to see if he was joking.  “What do you mean?  We barely know one another.”

“That’s true, but we get along okay and Gus seems to think it’s a terrific idea.  I’m not proposing marriage here.  There will never be any locks on our doors.  We can choose to come and go as we please.  We won’t be together because we have to be, but because we want to be.”

Justin blinked and shook his head sadly, “It sounds wonderful, but it will never work.  What happens to Gus if we should have a falling out?”

Brian took a deep breath and figured he’d have to come clean sometime, so it might as well be now.  “Don’t you mean what happens to the boys?  I know about Chase and about his condition.  I was only trying to figure out how to help you, so I hired an investigator.”

“You did what?!”  Justin gave Brian an angry glare and stood up to pace back and forth.  Well, it seemed that Brian wasn’t turned off by the thought of Chase, but how was he going to feel when he learned the real reason Justin was in his life in the first place?  He really couldn’t be angry at Brian for trying to protect his son.  “Listen Brian, there is something I need to tell you, and it will probably change your mind about offering me a place in your life.”

“You can tell me anything, Justin.  I’m sure we can find a way to work things out.”  Brian gave the blonde his most charming look.

Justin took a deep breath, met Brian’s eyes, and whispered, “I was hired to get close to you, to have sex with you, and to accuse you of sexual assault in an attempt to ruin you.”  Justin watched as Brian’s expression went from understanding and compassionate to broiling rage.  He quickly continued, “I was desperate.  The hospital refused to do the surgery without payment.  I’d tried everything and this just seemed like an easy solution to my problems.”

Brian’s voice was deadly calm.  “So, you’ve just been playing me all along?”

“No! I mean, it started out that way, but I got to know you and Gus and I’d already decided I wasn’t going to go through with it.”

“So, you expect me to believe that you’d let your son die because you got to know me and my son?”

Justin wrung his hands together.  “No, I am not going to let Chase die.  I’ve already taken care of that.  I called my father, and he’s going to pay for Chase’s surgery.”

Brian stood in front of the blonde towering over him. “So why in the hell didn’t you do that to begin with?”

Justin stepped back and whispered, “You just don’t understand, and I know I can’t make you.  I wouldn’t believe me either.  I’m just going to get my things and I’ll be out of your hair.  For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

“Well it’s not worth a hell of a lot at the moment.”

Justin ran up the stairs and quickly packed his few possessions.  Tears were running down his cheeks and he just didn’t care anymore.  He was about to leave the room when he heard Gus say, “What’s wrong, Justin?”

Justin took a deep breath and squatted down next to the little boy, giving him a hug.  “I have to go Gus, but I don’t want you to worry.  Okay?”

“Is something wrong with your little boy?  Cause my Daddy told me he was sick.”

Justin swallowed the lump in his throat as more tears ran down his cheeks. “Yeah, my little boy is really sick, but he’s going to be okay, so don’t worry.  I’m going to make sure he gets all better.”

“My Daddy will help you, Justin.  He’s really good at stuff like that and I know he’d help your little boy.  I’ll go ask him.”

“It’s okay Gus, your Dad has already helped me more than he’ll ever know.  I want you to tell your Daddy something for me tomorrow.  Don’t tell him tonight, but wait till tomorrow, can you do that?”

“Yes, I can.  I’m a big boy.”

Justin gave Gus a small smile. “Okay, you tell your Daddy that I said thank you, and tell him that Justin loves him.  Can you do that for me?”

Gus smiled really big and nodded his head.

“Okay, big guy, I have to go.  You know I love you too, right?”  Justin gave the little boy a hug. 

“I love you too, Justin and I can’t wait till you and Chase are living with us.”

Justin bit his lip, stood up, grabbed his suitcase, and headed down the stairs.

Brian was sitting on the couch, staring into space.  Justin took a minute to memorize the handsome features of brunette’s face before quickly letting himself out.  He paused for a moment on the steps, said one last goodbye to any hopes he’d ever had for a happy future and slowly walked down the steps, carrying a world of hurt on his shoulders.

 


	6. Chapter 6:  Is It Over?

  
Author's notes:   


* * *

The knock on the door brought Brian out of his daze. He’d sat on the couch all night staring at nothing in particular, trying to figure out what the hell had happened. He just couldn’t seem to come to terms with the realities of the situation. After he'd put Gus to bed last night, he sat back down on the couch and tried to figure out what he was going to do. It seemed the only person he had to rely on was himself, and wasn’t that how it was supposed to be? Another knock reminded him that he needed to get up and answer the door, so he did just that.

When Brian opened the door he saw a very attractive blonde woman with a cute little blonde boy standing by her side. “Who the fu... umm, who are you?”

“Hello, my name is Jennifer Taylor.” the woman said then motioned toward the kid. “And this is Chase Taylor. We’d like to talk to Justin.”

Brian blinked and dropped down into a squat to have a closer look at the little boy. Yes, he was Justin’s alright with those big blue eyes, pale porcelain skin, and that golden hair kissed by the sun. He looked closer and noticed the dark circles under the little guy’s eyes, and those blue orbs were filled with such sadness that it tore at Brian’s heart. “Hey little guy, my name is Brian.”

Chase looked at the man in front of him for a second. This seemed like a nice man and his Gramma was talking to him. The only thing that was important was this man was talking to him like he was a big boy. He smiled brightly and reached out with a tentative hand to gently pat Brian’s rough cheek. “You pretty.”

Brian chuckled softly and whispered, “Thank you, I think you are pretty too.”

Chase really liked this man and took a step forward. He wrapped his little arms around Brian’s neck giving the man a hug. Chase really missed his Daddy. He snuggled close to Brian as he felt the man hugging him back. Yes, he liked hugs, especially hugs that made him feel safe.

Brian had momentarily forgotten all about the woman as he slowly stood, still holding the frail little boy in his arms. He turned and started walking toward the living room and took a seat on the couch, still cradling the blonde boy against his chest. He closed his eyes tightly as understanding flooded him. No wonder Justin had agreed to the job. Hell, he’d just met this kid and already he’d move heaven and earth to make sure he was alright. Brian realized he’d made a colossal mistake in not making Justin stay last night.

Jennifer followed the man into the darkened room and watched him cuddle Chase in his arms. She smiled. This man must really love Justin because it was so plain that he already cared about Chase. “Where’s Justin?”

“He’s gone,” Brian choked out.

“What do you mean he’s gone? Where did he go?” Jennifer asked, a bit confused.

“He left last night. He said he needed to see his father about Chase’s surgery.”

“What do you mean, he was going to see his father? He wouldn’t do that! I mean, I know he’s desperate, but he’d never give up Chase.”

Brian looked at the blonde woman and growled, “What are you talking about? He’s just going to ask his father to pay for the surgery.”

Jennifer paced and motioned with her hands. “If he’s going to his father, he’s going with the knowledge that he has to do a lot more than just ask for that money. His father made it perfectly clear what conditions would have to be met in order for him to pay for Chase’s surgery.” 

“What conditions?” Brian asked with a sinking feeling invading his stomach.

“Craig told Justin the only way he’d pay for Chase’s operation was if Justin agreed to sign his rights away and allow Chase to be…” Jennifer paused and mouthed adopted silently before continuing. “And he would have to get his business degree and start dating his partner’s daughter or some such nonsense. Basically, he would have to renounce his disgusting lifestyle.”

Brian let his head rest against the little blonde head. What the hell had he done? Why would Justin do this? He had to fix this immediately. “Where can I find this Craig Taylor? And can you stay here and watch over the boys?”

Jennifer blinked and asked, “Boys?” 

“Yeah, my son is still in bed, but I’ll wake him up and introduce you before I leave. I have to stop Justin. Where is Craig?”

Jennifer pulled a card out of her purse and handed it over to Brian. “I can stay here with the boys. Please stop Justin before he does something he’ll regret for the rest of his life.”

“I’ll bring him home. Don’t worry, whatever happens, I’ll make sure he’s okay, and I’ll make sure Chase is okay too.”

After waking Gus and explaining that he needed to go get Justin and that Gus was going to be staying with Justin’s mom and son, Chase, Brian got dressed and headed down the stairs. He introduced Gus to Jennifer and Chase, gave both boys a hug, promising he’d be back soon with Justin, stood and started toward the door.

“Daddy wait! I have to tell you something. Justin said to tell you thank you for everything you’ve done for him, and that he loves you.”

Brian had to swallow hard to keep from crying. He’d really fucked things up this time. He squared his shoulders and nodded his head. “Well then I guess I need to get Justin home fast then, huh?”

“Yep. Go get him, Daddy.”

Brian ruffled the hair on first a brunette head and then a little blonde head. “Be good boys, I’ll be back soon.”

“You gonna get my Daddy?” The little blonde looked up at Brian with those sad blue eyes.

“My Daddy will bring your Daddy home, Chase, my Daddy can do anything. You just wait and see.” Gus put his arm around the little boy’s shoulders. “I’m your big brother now, so while our Dads are gone, I’ll take care of you. I have lots of practice being a big brother, and we have a baby sister, so you get to be a big brother now too.” 

Chase looked at the older boy and grinned. “Will you play with me?”

“Come on, I have lots of games. I even have a TV in my room with video games.” Gus took the little boy’s hand and led him up the stairs. 

Brian looked at Jennifer once more, handed her the keys to his jeep, his business card with his cell number on the back, a credit card, and said as he walked out the door, “Use the card to buy anything you guys need. If you need help call the office number and ask for either Cynthia or Theodore. The jeep is parked in the garage. Use it, and call me on my cell if you need to contact me.”

Jennifer took the items and watched as the brunette rushed out the door. Yes, that man loved her son and he’d bring Justin back home.

Two hours later, Brian strode into Craig Taylor’s office with his air of natural confidence. He approached the receptionist’s desk, waited until the girl looked up, and stated, “Brian Kinney, CEO of Kinnetik, here to see Craig Taylor.”

“Do you have an appointment, Mr. Kinney?”

“I believe Mr. Taylor will want to see me.”

The receptionist picked up the phone and said, “Mr. Taylor, there’s a Brian Kinney from Kinnetik here to see you, sir. Fine, I’ll send him in.”

Brian walked into the office and stared at the man sitting behind the desk. “Craig Taylor, I presume.”

“Correct. What can I do for you Mr. Kinney? I’m a very busy man.”

“Where is he?” Brian asked in a no-nonsense tone. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr. Kinney.” Craig shifted in his chair and motioned for Brian to take a seat. 

Brian sat down, leaned forward against the desk, and gave Craig one of his deadliest smiles. “I’m talking about Justin, Mr. Taylor. Your son, the one you disowned when you found out he was a faggot. That’s who I’m talking about. Now where is he?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business, Mr. Kinney. I suggest you go back to Pittsburgh where you belong and leave my son to me.”

Brian smiled and leaned back in the chair. “Well let me enlighten you, Mr. Taylor. Your son is my lover, and I’m here to bring him back home.”

“My son is home. This meeting is over. I think you know the way out.”

“Listen Craig, and listen good. I know you don’t want your high profile clients to find out that your son is gay. I know to what lengths you’ve gone to keep him in the closet. As for me, well, all my clients know I’m gay. I’ve never hidden that fact.”

Craig leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk. “Well good for you, Mr. Kinney, but I don’t see how that’s relevant to me.” 

“Oh it’s relevant all right, Craig, because I have some very interesting pictures of Justin and me together. Not to mention one very explicit video tape showing your son taking it up the ass and loving every second of it. I have no problems making all those things public, because like I said, it won’t hurt my business at all. Hell, it might even gain me a few clients, but I’m not so sure your clientele would appreciate it.”

“Are you threatening me?” Craig growled.

Brian pushed his tongue into his cheek and gave the man an evil smile. “Oh no Craig, I wouldn’t dream of threatening you. I’m making you a promise. Give me any papers Justin has signed and tell me where I can find him, or by this time tomorrow, you’ll see me fucking your son on every news station in this state.”

Craig yanked open the drawer, pulled out a folder, and slid it across the desk. “Take it, and take him and get the hell out of my office and my life. You’ll find him at my condo. The address is on my card.”

Brian took the folder, looked at the card, gave Craig a little wink and said, “So nice doing business with you, Mr. Taylor.” He turned, sauntered out of the office, and headed for the elevator.

Two streets down, at the Starbucks, Justin looked at the man who had hired him to ruin Brian and who’d set his life off on this rollercoaster to disaster. “I’m not going through with your plan. I’ll pay you back for all the money you spent to set me up in Pittsburgh, but I’m not going to do anything to hurt Brian and his son.”

“Well isn’t that sweet. You’ve fallen in love with the Stud of Liberty Avenue. I figured you of all people would be able to see him for what he truly is, but it seems his reputation is indeed well earned,” the man stated and shook his head.

“What did he ever do to you to make you want revenge so badly?” Justin asked.

“What did he do? I’ll tell you what he did. He ruined the best relationship I’ve ever had. He took something very precious away from me and I intend to repay him in kind, one way or another.”

Justin shook his head. “I feel sorry for you, but Brian couldn’t take anyone away from you that didn’t want to leave.”

“Brian Kinney can do pretty much anything he sets his mind to. Besides, Michael was already a bit in love with his best friend Brian when we met, so I really didn’t have much of a chance when Brian decided to hasten the end of our relationship.”

“Oh my God, you’re Dr. Dave!” Justin exclaimed before clasping his hand over his mouth.

“I see you’ve heard about me. So nice to know I wasn’t completely forgotten. It doesn’t matter anyway, I’ll have my revenge one way or another. If not now, then soon.”

Justin pulled the small recorder out of his pocket and held it up in front of Dr. Dave’s face. “I don’t think you’ll be doing much of anything to hurt Brian, now or in the future. You see, I’ve kept extensive records of every email, every phone conversation, and every meeting we’ve ever had. So, should anything ever happen, I’ll be more than happy to share all this information with the police.”

Dr. Dave looked at Justin and smiled. “Why would the police believe the word of Kinney’s lover over mine?”

“Because whatever you have Brian accused of, I’ll confess to doing it myself. I’ll also make sure to confess to why I did it and give them your name. You should know how far I’m willing to go to protect someone I love. I’d gladly spend some time in prison to save Brian. Besides, he’d still be waiting for me when I got out. Who’d be waiting for you?” Justin gave Dr. Dave an evil little smile. “So, I suggest you forget about your revenge and start hoping nothing ever happens to Brian. I might think you were involved when you had nothing to do with it.”

Dr. Dave gave Justin a menacing glare. “I hope the two of you are very happy together. It seems to me that you deserve one another.” He stood and walked out of the coffee shop.

Justin stood and walked out. He smiled because at least now, maybe Dr. Dave would leave Brian alone. He started walking down the street when he heard his name being shouted. He stopped and slowly turned around, thinking there was no way he was hearing Brian’s voice. It had to be his imagination. He scanned the many people walking by and heard his name shouted again. When he turned his head he saw Brian making his way through the crowd. He felt his heart constrict in his chest and took a deep breath. He didn’t know how he was going to say good bye to this man, but it was something he had to do.

“Justin, wait. I’ve been looking all over for you.” Brian walked up to Justin and smiled. 

“You shouldn’t have come here. I did what I had to do, and now we just have to get on with our lives. Go back to the Pitts, Brian, and be happy.” In his haste to get away from Brian, Justin didn’t see the car careening around the corner. He stepped off the curb when he heard the screeching noise of tires as the driver desperately tried to stop his car. Time seemed to stand still. Justin froze. He saw the car speeding toward him, he heard Brian’s voice scream his name, and then everything stopped.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7:  The Horror Begins

  
Author's notes:   


* * *

  


Justin couldn’t believe what had happened. It was all so fast and so confusing. All he knew was that somehow he’d been saved from getting hit by that car and now Brian was lying on the sidewalk where his body had been flung when the car impacted with him instead. He crawled over to Brian and gently ran his hands over the man’s body as the tears streamed down his cheeks. “Someone call an ambulance!” 

He saw the odd angle of Brian’s arm and knew that it was broken, but what else was wrong with him? He was still breathing, so that had to be a good sign. He didn’t want to move Brian, afraid that he might hurt him more than he was hurt already, but he did caress the man’s cheek gently and whispered over and over, “Please don’t leave me. I don’t know if I could take that, so please don’t leave.”

Justin rode in the ambulance with Brian and kept telling the MT not to worry about him, he was fine. He held Brian’s hand and prayed to a God he wasn’t even sure would listen to the likes of him, but he prayed anyway. Pleading for Brian’s life and offering whatever he could think of as a bargaining chip. It seemed to take forever for them to arrive at the hospital, but as soon as they arrived, they rushed Brian toward the back and delegated Justin to the waiting area.

He stepped outside the emergency doors, dialed his mother’s cell phone, and waited for her to answer. “Mom, it’s me Justin.”

“Justin! I’m so glad you called. Listen, Brian is trying to find you, so you need to give him a call.”

“Mom, I need you to listen to me. Brian’s been hurt. I’m at the hospital with him now. I don’t know anything yet, but I just wanted you to know.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Jennifer hung up the phone, never hearing Justin’s final words. She quickly set about getting the boys ready for the trip.

Justin walked back into the hospital and sat down on one of the hard plastic things they called chairs. He’d never understand why hospital couldn’t use more comfortable chairs; after all, people were forced to sit for hours on the darn things. He tried to remain positive, but he was plagued by an uneasy feeling that just wouldn’t go away. He was determined that no matter what, he’d take care of Brian. He had already accepted the fact that he was in love with the man, so taking care of him and his son wouldn’t be a burden. It felt like he’d been sitting on that chair for years when a young doctor came out and asked, “Is there anyone here from the Kinney family?”

Justin jumped up and walked toward the doctor quickly, “Yes, I’m here with Brian. Is he alright?”

“I need you to follow me, Mr. -- ?”

“Taylor, Justin Taylor. I need to know about Brian.”

“Right this way, Mr. Taylor.”

Justin followed the doctor down the hallway and into a secluded little room, where he was instructed to have a seat. The doctor had a haunted expression in his eyes and said, “Mr. Taylor, I’m sorry to have to inform you that Mr. Kinney passed away about ten minutes ago. His injuries were just too severe. I’m so sorry for your loss.”

Justin felt as if all the blood was draining from his face, and his body seemed to go completely numb. His ears starting ringing with an excruciatingly loud roar and he slowly shook his head back and forth. “No, no way. He was fine. It’s not possible. He can’t be. This isn’t happening.” He was completely unaware that tears were streaming down his cheeks as he glared at the doctor. “Why are you telling me this? I’d know. Wouldn’t I know?” He bent over and covered his face with both hands as the sobs took over. Brian couldn’t be dead. Not Brian. This was all his fault. It should have been him. After a few minutes, he realized he’d never be able to believe until he saw it for himself. He lifted his tear-streaked face and said in a choked voice, “Can I see him?”

“Absolutely, Mr. Taylor, please follow me.” The doctor led Justin back down the hall a bit further and into a room sectioned off with huge curtains. He pulled back one of the curtains and motioned Justin inside. Justin walked in slowly, seeing the gurney that held Brian’s sheet-covered body. He started shaking again as he slowly approached the lifeless body of the man he’d come to love. “I’m so s-sorry Brian. I wish it had been me instead of you. I’ll take care of everything. I p-promise. I’ll move to Pittsburgh so I can be close to Gus. I’ll never leave him. I’ll make s-sure he never forgets his father. Forgive me please.” He leaned over the body and hugged it tightly.

Something wasn’t right. He stood up and yanked the sheet down and off Brian’s face, and screamed when he realized that this wasn’t Brian! “Doctor!” Justin ripped back the curtain and walked out. “Doctor! Somebody! This isn’t Brian! Where is Brian Kinney?!”

A nurse ran over to see what was going on and Justin waved his arm in the direction of the curtained room. “That isn’t Brian Kinney. Where is Brian? I demand to see Brian, NOW!”

From across the room, Justin heard a woman’s raised voice, “This isn’t my husband! Where’s Vince?”

Justin ran in the direction of the woman’s voice. He jerked back the curtain and his heart almost stopped when he saw Brian hooked up to all sorts of machines, but he was alive. He took in the woman and the doctor and stated. “That’s Brian Kinney, my partner.” He walked right up to the bed, bent down, and gave Brian a kiss on the forehead, whispering, “Thank you, thank you, thank you for not leaving me, but I swear if you ever scare me like that again, I’m going to kill you.” He gave a nervous little chuckle and kissed Brian’s lips gently.

He looked up at the young doctor. “What’s wrong with him?”

The doctor looked at the young blonde man and replied, “He has a broken arm, he’s suffered a concussion, and he’s slipped into a coma. We are just waiting for him to wake up.”

“Well you make sure you change that chart. This man’s name is Brian Kinney.”

The doctor apologized for the mix up, assuring Justin he’d fix it and left.

Justin sat down next to the bed, picked up Brian’s hand and laid his head against their intertwined hands. Brian was alive, and that was all that mattered right now. It wasn’t long before a nurse told him he’d need to go back to the waiting room so they could get Brian set up in a room of his own. Justin kissed Brian’s lips again, whispering, “I’ll be back,” then went out to the main waiting room.

Jennifer, Chase, and Gus walked into the busy hospital emergency room and looked around. Chase saw him first, screamed, “Daddy,” and ran to his father. 

Justin’s face lit up when he heard his son’s voice. He hugged the boy tightly and whispered, “Hey l’il man, I missed you so much.”

“Justin!” Gus ran over to join father and son.

Justin reached out and drew Gus into the hug, saying, “Hey there l’il guy, I missed you too.”

Gus hugged Justin tightly. “I told my Daddy what you wanted me to tell him.”

Justin smiled at the little boy that looked so very much like Brian. It meant a lot to him that Brian knew what he’d told Gus. “Thanks, I knew you would. Okay guys, I need to go see what’s going on with Brian. You two stay with Mom and I’ll be right back.”

Jennifer led the boys over to the corner, had them sit on the floor, and handed them coloring books and crayons, saying, “Why don’t you two color some pictures for Brian.”

Justin was finally informed that Brian had been moved into a private room and that he would be able to visit shortly. He felt so drained. He wearily made his way back to the waiting room and saw his mother holding Chase in her arms. “What’s wrong, Mom?”

“Oh Justin, I’m not sure. He’s not acting right, and I think he may be having trouble breathing.”

Justin immediately grabbed Chase and looked at his son. His face was very white and his little lips had a strange blue shading. He ran for the desk. “I need a doctor immediately!”

A nurse came around the counter, took one look at Chase and said, “Bring him.”

Justin followed the woman back down the hall. He was met by a doctor who took Chase from his arms and started running, screaming instructions to the other people. Justin stood by, helplessly watching as they worked on his son. This just couldn’t be happening. He wasn’t sure he could handle any more. First Brian and now Chase. 

A nurse came up to Justin. “You’ll need to go back to the waiting room.”

Justin’s voice was almost a whimper. “I can’t leave him.”

“Let us do our job. We’ll let you know as soon as we have him stabilized.” As she spoke, the nurse gently guiding Justin back toward the waiting area. 

Justin saw his mother’s worried face and looked down, noticing for the first time how scared Gus looked. He squatted down and held open his arms and the little boy ran into them, hugging him so tightly he almost couldn’t breathe. Justin swallowed hard, trying to get his emotions under control. He had to be strong for Brian’s son. His voice cracked just a bit when he whispered, “Hey now l’il guy, everything is going to be okay.”

Gus pulled back and looked at Justin’s face. “I didn’t take good care of him. Daddy said he was my brother and that I’d have to take care of him.”

“Oh Gus, yes you did. You took very good care of him. This is just something that happens to Chase every once in a while, but we’re going to get him fixed up.”

“So you aren’t mad at me?” Gus’ little voice was almost a sob. 

“No way l’il guy. I’m so proud of you for taking care of Chase for me.” Justin stood, picking up the little boy and walking over to the chairs taking a seat.

Gus curled against Justin’s chest, feeling safe, just like he did when his Daddy held him. He tilted his head up and asked, “Are you my Daddy too now?”

Justin felt the tears pool in his eyes, felt his heart clench, and smiled at Gus. “Well I’m not sure, but I’d like to be your Daddy.”

Gus seemed to be thinking for a moment, then he smiled. “Well, since I’m Chase’s big brother, and my Daddy said that we were going to be a family, then that means you are my Daddy.”

Justin was amazed at the logic of a child and gave a little nod. “That all sounds right to me, l’il guy.”

Gus snuggled against Justin’s chest and asked, “Daddy Justin, when my Daddy wakes up and the doctor’s fix Chase, are we going to be a family and buy a house that I get to help pick out?”

Justin swallowed hard several times. He lifted his head, met his mother’s tear-filled eyes and said, “You bet l’il guy. I know a good thing when I see it, and I’m not about to let you or your Daddy get away.”

Gus giggled. “Daddy Justin, we aren’t running away.”

“And that’s a good thing, because you are so fast l’il guy, I might have a hard time catching you.”

Gus looked up into Justin’s face and shook his head. “I’ll always let you catch me, Daddy Justin.”

Justin hugged the little boy tighter and whispered, “Then I’m the luckiest man in the whole wide world.”


	8. Chapter 8:  Surprising Information

  
Author's notes:   


* * *

Justin lived in his own personal hell, trying to stay with Brian, argue with hospital administrators over Chase, and take care of Gus. Basically, if his little boy didn't have the surgery soon, there wouldn't be a need to have the surgery at all. He'd called his father and pleaded with him to no avail. To top it all off, Brian's friends would be arriving soon and he just didn't know what was going to happen. He was so very tired.

"Mr. Taylor?"

Justin looked up and saw a very well-dressed man holding a briefcase standing in front of him. "Yes, I'm Justin Taylor."

"Mr. Taylor, my name is Cole Raines, I'm Mr. Kinney's attorney. He faxed me some paperwork the other day, and after hearing about his accident, I figured it would be best if I brought these things to you personally."

Justin stared at the man in confusion, "I'm not sure what you are talking about, Mr. Raines."

"Call me Cole, please. Well, Mr. Kinney wanted to see to it that you and your son would be taken care of should anything happen to him. Of course, I'm sure he never expected anything like this to happen so quickly, but it's good that he planned ahead. Basically, what all this means, Mr. Taylor, is that while Mr. Kinney is unable to make decisions for himself or his companies, you hold all the power."

Justin shook his head in disbelief. "I don't want any of this. I never asked for this." 

"Well, it's a good thing that you do have the power, Mr. Taylor, because someone is going to have to look out for Brian's best interests, and he seemed to trust you to do that."

"Just what does all this mean?" Justin fidgeted around on the chair.

"Well for one thing, you know the trouble you are having with the hospital administration regarding your son's surgery?" 

Justin tilted his head and whispered, "How did you know about that?"

"I make it my business to know these things, Mr. Taylor. Now, let's go take care of this little problem, shall we?"

Justin accompanied the handsome lawyer to the administrator's office. He'd been trying to get an appointment to see the woman since yesterday, when Chase took sick, without any luck. He watched in amazement as they were immediately admitted to the office.

"Mr. Taylor, I'm not sure why you felt the need to bring a lawyer with you as I'm sure your lawyer, Mr. Raines, has pointed out the hospital is within its rights." The pinched- faced woman spoke briskly. 

"I'm only here to ensure that Mr. Taylor's interests, as well as those of his partner and son, are well looked after." Cole sat down in the chair and smiled. "I'm a bit concerned to find out that you have refused Mr. Taylor's request that his son have an operation."

The woman seemed to be agitated. "We are not required by law to perform expensive operations for free." 

"I don't recall anyone asking you to do it for free. As a matter of fact, Mr. Taylor's wealth is not in question as it's quite considerable. What is in question here is the fact that a hospital that receives federal funds would deny a child a life-saving heart surgery. I can just imagine the feeding frenzy the press would have with that little bit of information." Cole leaned forward and gave the woman a menacing stare.

The woman swallowed hard. She knew that Raines was the head of the largest law firm in Pittsburgh. "Are you threatening me?"

Cole chuckled softly. "Lady, I wouldn't waste my time on threatening you. I have much bigger fish to fry. However, if my client's son isn't scheduled for the next available surgical rotation, I'll make it my personal mission in life to bury this facility. That isn't a threat, either, it's a promise."

Justin watched as the blood seemed to drain from the woman's face before she stuttered, "Well I am not sure…I have to…"

Cole stood up and smiled. "I'm glad to see that we have come to an understanding. I also need to make sure you know that Mr. Taylor has full authority regarding Mr. Kinney's care."

The flustered woman nodded her head. "Of course."

"You have a very nice day." Cole turned and motioned for Justin to precede him, and they both exited the office.

"That was amazing," Justin whispered.

Cole gave him a little wink. "You just have to know how to handle these people."

When they arrived back at the waiting room area for the ICU, Justin noticed that the entire gang had showed up in his absence. Michael was questioning a nurse very loudly while the rest seemed to be ganging up on his mother.

"What's going on here?" Justin asked.

The nurse seemed to breathe a huge sigh of relief and walked over to Justin. "Mr. Taylor, I've been trying to explain to your friends that we can't give out any information on Mr. Kinney without your consent. His condition is still the same. However, the doctor would like to talk to you. I'll just tell him you're back."

Justin smiled at the nurse he'd gotten to know over the last two days. "Thanks Emily, I appreciate everything you've done."

Gus ran over to Justin and held up his arms, so Justin stooped down and picked the little boy up and held him tightly. "Daddy Justin, when will Daddy wake up?"

"I think the doctor is about to talk to me about that, l'il guy, will you stay with Gramma Jen for a little while more?"

Gus hugged Justin's neck tightly. "Okay, I'll be a good boy."

Justin put the little boy down and ruffled his hair. "I know you will."

"Would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Michael demanded, glaring at Justin.

A doctor walked into the room and said, "Mr. Taylor, I'd like to talk to you for a moment concerning Mr. Kinney's care."

"He doesn't have a say in Brian's care. He's just some trick that stayed around too long," Michael informed the doctor. "If you need to speak to someone about Brian, you can talk to me."

The doctor looked a bit confused and said, "I thought you were Mr. Kinney's partner. We aren't allowed to discuss a patient with just anyone, so what's going on around here?"

Cole stepped forward, pulling some papers from his briefcase. "I believe this is all you need to see, doctor. Mr. Taylor is Mr. Kinney's partner and has complete control over his care."

"Partner? You've got to be kidding. What kind of scam are you trying to pull here?" Michael waved his arms around frantically. 

Cole turned and caught the dark-haired man's gaze. "Let me assure you this is no scam. I'm Mr. Kinney's attorney, and I have signed documents stating that not only is Mr. Taylor his partner, but the sole custodian of his entire estate."

"That just can't be right. He would have named me. I'm his best friend," Michael sputtered.

The doctor turned to Justin. "We think he'll be waking up shortly. I just wanted to inform you. Also, you will need to be available to meet with the surgeon assigned to your son's case. He should be here shortly."

Justin smiled. "Thank you."

As soon as the doctor left, Gus ran back over to Justin. "Daddy Justin, what did he say about Daddy?"

"Of for God's sake! Gus, he's not your Daddy anything. Your father is in there, probably dying because of this jerk," Michael exclaimed in a very loud voice.

Gus' eyes filled with tears and he looked up at Justin. "Is Daddy going to die?"

Justin pulled the boy up in his arms, rocking him gently. "No one is going to die Gus, no one. We will be a family and live in the house you pick out."

Gus hugged Justin's neck so tight he stopped the air flow to Justin's lungs. "I love you, Daddy Justin."

Michael walked over and jerked Gus out of Justin's arms. "I won't stand around and let you fill his head with your bullshit lies. I'm taking him with me. Since you have the hospital staff brainwashed, call me and let me know when Brian wakes up."

Gus started to kick and scream at the top of his lungs. "Daddy Justin, I want to stay with you. Don't let him take me."

Cole stepped forward and towered over Michael. "I suggest you put Brian's son down this instant."

"I have the right to take him. Lindsay, his mother, gave me that right." 

"I don't care what his mother gave you. He's Brian's son. Brian has retained sole custody since the accident. Justin is Brian's partner, so that gives him more rights to the boy than you have. Put him down, now." Cole's voice became more and more menacing with each word he spoke.

As soon as Michael put Gus down, the little boy ran sobbing into Justin's waiting arms.

Cole looked around the waiting room at all the people gathered there. "If you people can't accept Brian's wishes then get the hell out. Justin has enough to deal with right now without all you people making his life more difficult."

Justin sat down and held Gus tightly. He simply wanted Brian to wake up so he could give him a big hug and tell him how very sorry he was for everything. 

"My Daddy will fix it all, Daddy Justin. I know he will" 

Justin hugged the little boy tighter, hoping his words would come true very soon.

Justin was glad that Cole was there to deal with Brian's friends for him. He wasn't sure he'd know how to handle them on top of everything else. He was pacing back and forth waiting for word on Chase's surgery when he got word that Brian was awake. He ran down the hall and went right into the private room carrying Gus.

"Daddy! I told Daddy Justin you'd wake up and make everything better." 

Brian used his good hand to squeeze the bridge of his nose trying to head off the massive headache he felt coming on. "Quiet voice Gus."

Gus immediately lowered his voice just a tiny bit and said in an exaggerated whisper, "Sorry Daddy, but I knew you'd make everything better."

"How are you feeling, Brian?" Justin asked softly as he walked toward the bed slowly.

Brian gave the best smile he could muster. "Just peachy."

"Daddy, you have to get up and go make Chase better. I took care of him as best as I could, but Daddy, Justin said it wasn't my fault he got sick. He's sick now and you have to go make him better."

Brian turned worried eyes toward Justin. "What's he talking about?"

"Chase is having heart surgery as we speak. They're placing mess-wire stents inside the arteries to reinforce them. We hope this'll be the last time we have to go through this, but we don't know." Justin sat down on the edge of Brian's bed, placing Gus next to him. "Don't climb on your father, Gus. You have to sit very still, okay?"

"I'll be good, Daddy Justin." Gus looked at the cast on his father's arm and held up his arm. "Look Daddy, we match."

Justin and Gus stayed in Brian's room until word came about Chase's surgery. He'd pulled through like the little trooper he was and the doctors said his prognosis was excellent.

Justin spent some time visiting with Chase, then returned to Brian's room. "He looks so helpless all hooked up to those machines."

"Listen Justin, why don't you take Gus and go to a hotel with your mother. You look exhausted. I'll be here and I'll call you if anything changes."

"No, I really can't leave him here. I have to…"

Brian interrupted Justin. "Do you think I would let anything happen to him?"

Justin looked shocked that Brian would even ask such a question. "Of course not." 

"Then go get some rest. I'll look after him." Brian smiled reassuringly at the blonde.

Justin nodded. He was going to have to start trusting Brian. He leaned down and lovingly kissed the man's mouth. "Thank you for everything."

Brian returned the kiss. "You never have to thank me for looking out for my family."

Justin took Gus and left.

The next two weeks seemed to fly by. Even though Chase would have to be watched and he'd have to take his medication, he was finally free to come home. They were all finally free to go home, having spent the last couple of weeks living out of a hotel room.

Their first night back at Muncherville, as Brian called it, went very smoothly. Both boys went to bed, which gave Brian and Justin time together. Justin snuggled up against Brian's body in the king-size bed. "I'm so happy he's home."

"Yeah, he's such a strong kid. He must take after his father." Brian hugged Justin closer with his good arm and drifted off to sleep.

 

  
Epilogue 

Brian woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee, the sound of hushed voices, and the feel of the bed dipping. When he opened his eyes, he saw all three of his boys sitting on the bed with a big tray piled full of food and suddenly three voices started singing, "Happy Birthday to You." Brian bit his lip to keep from groaning out loud, not because he thought the singing was all that bad, but because he was yet another year older. His eyes traveled over his boys, as he'd been calling them for two years now. They were all smiling and seemed happy, and that was all that really mattered to him.

"Daddy Brian what are we doing today?" Chase asked as he slid closer and gave Brian a hug.

Brian ruffled the blonde hair and placed a kiss on the boy's temple. His little Chase. He swallowed hard as the sudden thought of how close they'd come to losing him rushed into his mind. He groaned as Gus climbed over him to the other side to place a kiss on his cheek. "Hey, Sonny boy."

"Dad, Chase and I want to go to work with you guys." Gus snuggled close to his father.

Brian hugged Gus with his free arm. "Now how are you going to do that? We don't work at the same place." 

"I want to go with you, Daddy Brian," Chase stated emphatically.

"I want to go with Daddy Justin," replied Gus.

Brian chuckled and shook his head glancing up at Justin. "Exactly when did we switch sons?"

Justin grinned brightly and shrugged. "I don't know, but Gus is going to be the next artist in the family, and I think Chase has his eyes set on taking over Kinnetik from you."

Brian rubbed his hand along Chase's back. "So, Tiger, are you gonna run my company for me

Chase leaned back and smiled. "I'm gonna be the best ad man since my Daddy Brian!"

Brian and Justin both laughed at his comment.

Gus watched all this and figured he'd get in on the merriment. "Well I'm gonna be the best artist since my Daddy Justin, so there!"

Everyone laughed again. Justin set the tray down and crawled into the bed with his family. Gus immediately climbed all over Justin. 

"Hey little guy, aren't you getting too big for this?" Justin asked softly.

"Never!" Gus replied.

Justin hugged Gus close to his chest and looked over the brown head to stare into the hazel eyes of his partner. "Happy Birthday, Brian. What do you want for your birthday?"

"I've already got everything I'll ever need in this bed with me."

 

 


End file.
